Save Him
by yourreverie11
Summary: A Kaichi fanfiction with some Miwa x Misaki. Aichi's dealing with bullying again and Kai is the one thing that's keeping him going. If you can stick through the first chapter I promise it gets better. :) (Rated M for future chapters.) NEW ADD ON: trigger warnings of mentions of rape and self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

"Shychi!" _Not again._ Aichi thought as another fist collided with his face. He knew that all there was left was to stay and take the beating. He tried to block out the pain. _I'm a warrior. I'm just like Blaster Blade_. His eyes closed as he wished for an end until he finally passed out.

"Is he okay?" Aichi's blurred eyes opened to see the tall blonde standing over him worried. Miwa.

"Where am I?!" Aichi looked at the unfamiliar room in a state of panic. It was a plain apartment with little furniture. He was on a faded red couch which was surprisingly comfy.

"Kai! Sleeping beauty's awaken from his slumber!" Aichi could hear a pan drop in the kitchen and footsteps scurrying out. The brunette looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a mess, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Wow you look worse than before." Miwa turned back to Aichi. "You should've seen him he's been running around all day trying to help you I always knew he lo-," a shoe was quickly thrown at Miwa's head.

"Idiot," Kai hissed.

Aichi sat up as fast as he could. His head was pounding but he was too happy to see his best friend. "Kai-kun!" Aichi's face lit up as Kai walked over to him.

"Are you okay Aichi? I'm sorry I came too late I failed you…" Aichi couldn't understand him completely with the pain where his ribs were kicked. Having Kai by him, though, helped take some of it away.

"Kai-kun where am I? How long was I out for?" Aichi looked at the older boy for help while the blonde texted away occasionally glancing up. He knew how much Aichi meant to Kai and though Kai denied it, Miwa was fully aware that he was in love with Aichi. Miwa sighed. _I know how you feel dude._ Miwa thought as he looked back down to text Misaki more.

"You're at my apartment. I'm sorry it's pretty shitty… You've been out for about an hour. Miwa found you on his way to Card Capitol and called me for help and we brought you back here to clean you up." Kai looked at his crappy attempt of patching the poor boy up. Aichi spent the next five minutes thanking and apologizing to Kai and Miwa. Kai rolled his blue eyes and lifted himself from the spot next to Aichi.

"It's fine," he grunted. There were other things he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Aichi how he would do anything for him. He wanted to tell him how ever since the day he gave him that Blaster Blade the blue haired boy has haunted his dreams. When he had to move away after the death of his parents he felt broken. Once he could, though, he moved back in attempt to find Aichi again. What he wanted to him the most, though was _I love you._

I'm sorry this is my first time writing a fanfiction so it's bad but I am planning on putting in more chapters and hopefully I'll start to get better Reviews would be amazing so please give opinions!


	2. Chapter 2

Aichi hadn't been to Card Capitol in three days and each day Kai worried more and more.

"Kai?" His blonde best friend looked at him in concern. He knew he was worried about the blue haired boy and he felt terrible for not being able to help.

"Yeah sorry," Kai mumbled. They were about to start a game when they heard the door open. Kai's head flung up in hopes to see Aichi but was soon disappointed by seeing it was Emi. Her face wasn't shining in the bright smile like usual. _Shit_, Kai thought.

"Where is he?" Kai blurted out without thinking. Emi was taken back for a second but soon returned to her neutral expression.

"Home," she said. She sounded so tired. It was then that he realized the dark bags under her eyes. He knew he had similar ones under his.

Kai didn't bother packing up his cards, he just ran. He got to the Sendou's house in mere seconds. To his surprise Emi had carelessly left the door unlocked. When he found Aichi he was still in bed. He had bruises all over and bandages covering cuts. Kai felt his blood boil and fists clench at realization of why he's been gone: he's hiding.

"Kai-kun?" Aichi's voice was raspy as he attempted to sit up. His eyes were red from crying. The younger boy looked so broken, so unlike what Kai knew. "Why are you here?"

"I was worried," the brunette said as relaxed as possible but containing his feelings was hard right now. He didn't want Aichi to see him upset out of fear he'd no longer be his idol. Kai slowly walked towards Aichi's bed.

"Kai-kun was worried about me?" Kai ignored the question and inspected the injuries now that he was closer. They weren't too bad but to Kai it was horrible. It was clear that he got a good beating.

"Who did this to you?" Kai tried to keep his voice calm while speaking in hopes to not frighten the blue haired boy.

"Just some classmates… It's okay Kai-kun." Aichi forced a smile while looking at Kai.

"No it's not!" Kai yelled while standing up. He looked murderous for a second and Aichi could now obviously see his clenched fists he tried so hard to hide. Aichi flinched at the sound of the brunettes raised voice. _Shit_. He let his feelings show and in the process scared his love.

"I'm sorry Aichi," Kai mumbled. The brunette turned around to leave. He didn't want to leave Aichi's side, but he figured he did enough damage as it was.

"Wait Kai-kun. Please don't leave yet. I'm scared." Aichi tried saying the last part in a whisper but Kai heard. Kai walked back to the younger boy.

"I'll protect you now Aichi," he mumbled. He couldn't let anyone touch Aichi in a harmful way anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

How he could be so stupid? He promised Aichi he'd protect him but he forgot about school….

"Aichi I can transfer," Kai said. The blue haired boy ended up at the brunette's after a bad day at school. He needed to see his best friend in order to feel safe again.

"I don't want Kai-kun to have to do that. I'll be okay!" Aichi forced a smile figuring Kai couldn't see it was fake. _Goddamnit_, Kai thought, _why am I so stupid!" _Without realizing it Kai slammed his hand on the table making the fragile boy in front of him flinch.

"Aichi I'm sorry…." _Stay strong Kai. Don't let him know you're scared. _Tomorrow the brunette was going to try to switch into Aichi's high school.

"It's going to be a month before we can transfer you." A month?!

"No I need to go now." Aichi was strong but Kai could see him slowly breaking each day.

"I'm sorry that's the best we can do." Kai grabbed bag and left. He'd have to figure something else out. For now he'd have a new routine: picking Aichi up from school. He waited by the door for the blue haired boy to get out.

"Kai-kun?" Aichi tilted his head as he looked up at the brunette. "Is something wrong?" Ah fuck how was he supposed to explain that he missed him and that he wanted to be the person to protect him. The person he needed. _Think fast._

"I just wanted to know if you want to come back to my place for a game." There. That was good seemed reasonable and he could get alone time with Aichi. His cheeks flushed at the thought at the thought of it.

"Un, I'd like that!" Aichi smiled. Oh God that smile… It was one of the only things that could make Kai weak. He loved being around Aichi but it was becoming harder to not make a move on him. Kai did his quick daily scan looking for any visible injuries. Only a couple of scratches showed but it was enough to send the brunette into a fit of rage.

"Aichi who's doing this to you?" Kai finally snapped. He had tried for a week now to keep calm around Aichi but that was it.

"It's no one… Kai-kun doesn't have to worry about me anymore okay? I'll be okay."

The brunette didn't trust the answer but he didn't want to push the blue haired boy anymore than he had. He stared at Aichi for a bit before nodding.

"Let's go," Kai murmured. Aichi's face lit up again as they walked to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Kai tried to keep with Aichi's awkward pace while walking. It was hard not to grab the blue haired boy's hand and Kai didn't know how much more of this he could handle. His skin looked so pale and bruised he wanted to grab on and protect to younger boy from the pain around him. He wanted to _protect _him.

"Wow! I didn't know Shychi was a faggot too!" Aichi's body froze, obviously recognizing the voice behind him. Kai noticed how stiff the boy had become and turned around to face the voice.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kai growled. Aichi noticed the veins now showing in Kai's clenched fists. He was ready for attack.

"Kai- kun i-it's alright…" Aichi said just loud enough for Kai to hear. Kai kept his gaze ignoring the younger boy's pleas.

"Aw I'm just one of Aichi's classmates no need to get so defensive. We're friends right Aichi?" The still scared younger boy finally turned around.

"Y-yes. He's a f-friend Kai-kun… Let's go now… p-please." Aichi stuttered. Kai quickly walked over to the "friend" and grabbed him by the shirt collar. His fist started to raise but Aichi realized what was about to happen before he could go for the punch.

"Kai-kun! Please!"

"If you ever touch him I will find you and I will fucking hurt you," Kai said through gritted teeth. He let go of the boy and grabbed Aichi by his wrist walking them back to Kai's house.

After a few hours of playing Vanguard Kai walked Aichi home. Aichi barely got the chance to knock when Emi flung the door open.

"Where have you been?! You should've called or something!" Kai attempted to sneak away but Emi caught his wrist. "You're in trouble too! I know you know my number!" _Oh right _Kai thought to himself while attempting to be released from Emi's grip. She had given it to him in case something happened to Aichi. Aichi's mother rounded the corner and smiled at Aichi.

"Ah! Mrs. Sendou I'm sorry for keeping your son out so late. I'll take my leave now." Kai bowed.

"You're not staying for dinner? Aichi would you like Kai to stay?" Shizuka asked. Aichi's face lit up at the thought.

"Un! Kai-kun will you stay?" Aichi asked with a hopeful smile.

"Ah." The truth was Kai just wanted to go home and rest but at the same point being able to be by Aichi… Kai walked in and took off his shoes as Aichi ran to get the guest slippers. _This might not be too bad._

** Hey guys! I'm sorry for being slow on updates college was Hell so it made it hard to do both. I'm on summer break now though so many more updates to come! I of course would always love feedback. **


	5. Chapter 5

Kai watched the blue haired boy from across the room. He was fighting against Kamui and, as always, Kamui randomly asked about Emi.

"Honestly Kai do you ever listen to me?" He was snapped out of his trance and looked at his blonde haired friend. "Why don't you just tell him?"

"Idiot," Kai hissed. Yeah he should've seen that coming…. Kai honestly did care for Miwa, and Miwa knew that, but he had a tendency of treating him like shit.

"I just think that if you told him he'd…" Miwa trailed off as his eyes were caught by Misaki. She was holding some of the new shipments and was getting ready to put the rest of them out. "Nee-chan! Need help with those?" Miwa got up to go help Misaki and automatically grabbed two of the boxes.

"Like I'd take advice from the boy who calls her sister," Kai muttered to himself. Though he had to admit he was glad Miwa had such a strong attraction to her. There was a time when he could obviously see Misaki look at Aichi with the same eyes he did. It drove him insane.

"Ah! Onii-san you've gotten stronger!" Kamui stated with a grin on his face as he placed down his sixth damage. Aichi's face lit up. Though the brunette wasn't happy that someone else was making him shine like that, he was still happy to see Aichi's beautiful smile.

_"Aichi…" Kai moaned as Aichi slowly licked his tip. Aichi smiled before taking in Kai's length, and using his hand to grab on to the rest. _

_ "Is this okay Kai-kun?" Aichi questioned while taking a quick breath._

_ "Ah, but Aichi I might cum soon…"_

_ "It's okay," Aichi said happily, "I want to taste Kai-kun." He moved his hand to cup Kai's balls and took all seven and a half inches into his mouth. He couldn't handle it anymore and jizzed into the back of Aichi's throat. He watched as Aichi swallowed his cum._

_ "I love you Kai-kun," he said, while still on his knees. Kai felt so happy he thought his heart would burst._

_ "I love you too Aichi."_

Kai woke up drenched in sweat with a sinking feeling of disappointment. He was so happy before that damn alarm went off. He got out of bed, deciding it was best to take a cold shower to get his mind off of his dream. As he stood in the shower, though, Kai's thoughts wandered back to the image of Aichi back on his knees. Kai could feel his cock growing at the thought and despite his attempts to ignore it simply became too much. He grabbed his cock and rubbed up and down his length pretending it was Aichi's wet, warm mouth. As he finished he moaned the blue haired boys name much louder then expected.

"Hey uh… are you okay in there?" He heard his blonde best friend call from the other side of the door. _Shit._

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked annoyed and slightly embarrassed knowing that Miwa had heard everything. He really shouldn't have given him that key…


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you want?" Kai grumbled at the blonde.

"Misaki suggested I checked here for Aichi."

"Why?" His interest rose at the mention of the blue haired boy.

"Because he's missing." Kai froze. He felt his heart drop. Aichi was missing? The brunette grabbed his phone. Twenty new messages and 7 missed calls. 15 of them were from Emi. He dialed Aichi's number praying for an answer. Voicemail. _Shit._ Kai headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find him."

There weren't many places Aichi went but Kai knew the one place no one else would bother to look in: the park. He started to ease when he realized that Aichi was probably there. He walked straight to the lake that he had found a depressed Aichi at multiple times before. Sure enough the blue haired boy sat staring down at the lake.

"Kai-kun?" Aichi spun around after seeing Kai's reflection in the lake. "Why are you here?"

"To find you. Everyone's worried."

"I- I didn't mean to worry anyone…" Kai nodded in response, not really knowing how to respond. "I just needed to be alone for a while….Oh! I didn't worry Kai-kun did I?"

"Ah." _Idiot why would you tell him that?_

"I'm s-sorry Kai-kun." The blue haired boy awkwardly grabbed onto the older arm to get his attention. "I'm right here okay?" Aichi cocked his head to the side and smiled. Usually that smile would cause Kai's heart to beat faster but right now it looked wrong. He knew it was fake. He wanted to tell him to stop, to lie to him but instead he simply stood up and walked Aichi back to his house.

It was about midnight when Kai heard a loud knock coming from his door. He wanted so badly to ignore it but the possibility of his blonde best friend breaking in again made his blood boil. He stomped over and flung the door open.

"Aichi…?" Kai's eyes widened in surprise to see the younger standing in front of him. Aichi awkwardly swayed back and forth a bit with a huge grin on his face.

"Kai-kun!" The blue haired boy awkwardly screeched as he jumped onto Kai. Kai stumbled back a bit but Aichi was light enough for it to barely affect him. Then he smelt it: liquor. He pushed Aichi back a bit frowning while looking into his bright blue eyes.

"Are you drunk?" Aichi only eagerly nodded in response. How was he supposed to deal with a drunken Aichi? "What do you want?" Kai asked bluntly, slightly annoyed by the younger being drunk. Aichi flinched at the harshness in Kai's words.

"I wanted to see Kai-kun!" He pouted like a child, looking up at Kai for permission to enter.

"Fine."

After about a half an hour Kai started enjoying the younger's presence again. He smiled down at him as he eagerly bounced on the couch talking to nonstop to Kai. Until he just stopped talking and bouncing and tilted his head at Kai.

"Kai-kun I love you." _What? _For a second Kai could've sworn the world stopped. How should he respond? What should he do?

"I lo-" The smell of the liquor, though, snapped Kai back into reality. He felt anger swelling through his body. Was he messing with him? Did Aichi know his feelings and in a drunken state wanted to see what would happen? The one thing Kai had learned from his Uncle being an alcoholic was that drunken people say things they don't mean. He didn't love him he was just pretending.

"Kai-kun?" Aichi asked innocently, like he had no clue what he just did. Kai got up to get Aichi a blanket and pillow from the closet, flung it at him, and stomped into his bedroom. _How dare he._


	7. Chapter 7

Aichi woke up with a pounding migraine and dry throat. He looked awkwardly around the unfamiliar room. It wasn't until he breathed in the smell from the blankets on his small body that he realized whose room this was.

"K-Kai-Kun?!"

"Yes?" A familiar groggy voice come from the door frame. Kai hadn't slept the night before the word 'I love you' kept playing in his head. He felt bad making the one he loved sleep on the couch and had carefully carried him to his bed.

"W-what happened?"

"You tell me…" The brunette sighed, still feeling a pain in his chest. Aichi tried his best to think back to the night before. Kai-kun had brought him home and then…

"Oh Ren!" Kai's eye twitched at the thought of his annoying ex being with Aichi.

"What about Ren?" He asked, attempting to hide his anger and concern.

"Well…" Aichi went on to explain how the red head showed up at his house after dinner asking him to come over and play video games together. Aichi eagerly agreed wanting to leave his house. They played Smash Bros and then…

"The drinking game!"

"The what?" Kai asked, getting angrier and angrier as the story went on.

"Uh well whenever someone lost they took a shot!"

"I'm guessing you lost a lot," Kai muttered under his breath.

"U-un." Aichi turned red in embarrassment. "Ren said you used to play it when you two were dating…" Kai's eyes widened. He told him they dated? And played that fucking game with him? Aichi could've gotten hurt! Kai's mind ran through the many ways to kill Ren.

"Kai-kun?" Kai snapped out of his thoughts and returned his attention to Aichi.

"Did you d-date Ren because he's strong?" Aichi awkwardly stuttered. Kai adverted his attention to the floor. How was he supposed to tell anyone he dated him because he was lonely? It was messed up, even for him.

"Would you like breakfast?" Kai asked, attempting to change the topic.

"Un!" Aichi said brightly smiling. "I'd really like that!"

"Thank you for the food!" Aichi called out before digging into the eggs Kai made (of course with onions in them). "Kai-kun this is really good!" The brunette could feel his cheeks growing red at Aichi's compliment. He swore this boy would be the death of him…


	8. Chapter 8

It all started the week before with that damn text from Aichi.

**Kai**: Can I see you today?

**Aichi**: Sorry Kai-kun! Going to Ren-sama's today!

Since then Kai has barely seen the blue haired boy. He sits by his phone constantly waiting for Aichi to text or call him but his phone barely lights up anymore. Well other than from the annoying blonde…

**Miwa**: Dude u havent left ur house in days r u okay?

Kai rolled his eyes while placing his phone back on the desk. He knew he was going have to answer Miwa soon before he broke into his house again or worse: asked Aichi about it. _Fine,_ he thought, _I'll leave this empty shithole. _Kai grabbed his bag before leaving to head to card capital. He knew the blonde would be there fawning over Misaki.

As soon as he entered the shop he automatically scanned for the blue hair but saw none.

"If you're looking for Aichi he was in with Ren about an hour ago," Misaki stated without raising her eyes from her book. "He seemed… hungover when he came in, though."

That was all Kai needed to hear. He had enough. He would have to discuss it with Aichi later. He thanked the lavender haired girl and left. He had to pick Aichi up from school tomorrow anyway he'd discuss it with him then.

Kai almost dropped his bag when he walked to the gate. The red head was standing at the gate waiting for Aichi already. It took everything he had not to run up and punch the red head right there.

"What are you doing here?" Kai hissed. It was then that he spotted the small box of chocolates in Ren's hand. He glared but Ren seemed to not notice how annoyed the brunette was.

"Oh hello Kai! I was waiting for Aichi-kun!" His smile was the most disgusting thing to Kai at the moment. Why did he date him again? Before Kai could respond a cheery voice was heard.

"Kai-kun! Me and Ren-sama were going to play some Vanguard would you like to come?" Aichi looked up to Ren almost for permission even though he knew the red head would agree.

"Oh Kai we can play Smash like the old days! What do you say?" For once in his life Kai was going to do something he never imagined himself doing: turn down Aichi.

"No," he stated bluntly. The drop in Aichi's face felt like a knife stabbing through his heart but he knew being around them would only make it worse.

"Aw Kai I promise we won't treat you like a third wheel!" The red head happily stated as if it would make everything better. Instead Kai's mind became fueled with rage. "Third wheel"? Were they dating? Before he could stop himself Kai punched Ren. It felt so fucking good. He didn't look at Aichi out of fear of what his expression would be instead he just ran home.

Kai remembered the last time he cried this hard. It was the day his parents left him. At the time he thought he'd never cry like that again but his current situation proved him wrong. He hadn't left his room for three days now. He tried eating but it just came back up. All he could do was pathetically lay on his bed and cry. He didn't even want to work on his deck at this point because it reminded him to much of Aichi. He had turned off phone after he punched Ren. He knew Aichi would text and call him and he honestly couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle anything anymore. He sighed when he heard a knock on the door. Did the blonde have to annoy him now? He got out of bed and went to open the door when he heard a voice.

"Kai-kun? A-are you home?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Kai-kun I'm sorry..." Why was Aichi apologizing to him? He should be the one on his knees begging for Aichi's forgiveness. "I don't know how I h-hurt you but I'd like to f-fix it." Kai's hand stayed on the handle. He knew Aichi must have heard the door unclick before but he still couldn't bring himself to open the door. If he saw the blue haired boy what would happen? Would he cry? Yell? He also didn't want him to see his bloodshot eyes and worry about him. "B-b-because you're what's keeping…" Kai heard Aichi's breath hitch and he could tell he was about to cry. _Great now you hurt the one you love. Good job you piece of shit._

Before Kai could respond to him he already heard the footsteps running down the hall. He sank down to the floor and cried at the thought of upsetting Aichi. Why couldn't he just tell him? He never hated himself more.

When Kai calmed down he decided to finally turn on his phone. It vibrated for about five minutes of missed messages just coming in. There were 16 texts from Aichi that just showed him becoming more and more depressed. The first was a simple 'Kai-kun what's wrong?' and the last was 'I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you hate me… I'll leave you alone now.' That was from an hour ago, right after Aichi left his house. Before he even got to read the ungodly amount of messages from Miwa, a new one popped up on his phone.

**Ren**: y is my boyfriend crying?

Kai desperately needed to know now. He couldn't handle it anymore.

**Kai**: Boyfriend?

**Ren**: yep! he rlly is happy now :)

**Kai**: Fuck you.

Did Ren really make him happy? He knew if Aichi was happy he should be happy too. He knew it but the whole in his chest said differently. It told him that if he wasn't a failure this wouldn't be a problem.

Aichi sat on Ren's couch staring at Blaster Blade. Ren had tried holding him multiple times but Aichi just wanted to curl in a ball. "Kai-kun…" he mumbled to himself.

"Oh Aichi-kun!" Aichi knew he shouldn't but he shuddered at the voice. Ren sat down and started awkwardly leaning in. Even unexperienced Aichi knew were this was going. He let out a yelp and jumped off the couch.

"I t-told you already no k-k-kissing." He could barely get the word 'kiss' out. He wanted to hide from it. He never even planned on dating Ren. He didn't remember much of that drunken night other than him telling him how lonely he felt when Kai wasn't there. He remembered Ren telling him he would make him happy again and he remembered being so desperate he agreed. The next morning when he woke up to Ren's arm around his small frame he regretted it.

Ren huffed and moved back.

"You love him don't you?" Ren asked the blue haired boy. He only looked back confused. "Kai I mean."

"E-EHHHH?" Aichi couldn't deny it. He couldn't say he didn't but he also didn't want to say yes quite yet. Being with Kai was so important to him he couldn't drive him away or upset him with three simple words.

"It's okay I don't mind," Ren smiled. He deserved better than a boy obsessing over someone who hated him…

….

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the support on this story! I honestly didn't know there'd be Renai it just… happened? But I promise they won't be end game. I think all of us want the blueberry happy with Kai. I'm going to be updating more often I'm as excited as you are to see where this is going. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Miwa: hey dude good luck on ur 1st day!**

Right Kai transferred today. Part of him thought about skipping but he couldn't let his selfish desires get in the way of protecting Aichi. Kai still hasn't contacted the blue haired boy. It was a failed attempt to get over him. _You've loved him since you were a kid._ Kai thought to himself. How was he supposed to get over him now?

In the process of introducing himself to his new homeroom his eyes caught on to a familiar face. He walked over to one of the two empty seats in the homeroom.

"Tokura," he nodded in hopes to end the conversation in a simple greeting. Usually he could care less about being friendly but if he was rude to Misaki Miwa would murder him.

Misaki's eyes briefly roam to look at Kai. "We need to talk," she stated bluntly. It was always like that with Misaki. She always just gets straight to the point without having to force the words out of her. Kai respected that about her.

"Oh?"

"It's Aichi." As Kai heard the name he froze. Did he get hurt? Ren was walking him home now right? Is he not protecting him? "He's… not right. He never smiles he just… sits there. He still goes to Card Capitol but he's been losing every game. He doesn't seem to be focusing or having fun."

"What exactly do you want me to do about it? He has Ren to take care of him." As soon as the words escape his mouth he regrets them. He does want to help him and apparently Ren's not doing a good enough of a job. Kai hates it but inside he's slightly happy to hear that.

Misaki sighed, rubbing her temples in hopes she just misheard that. "I'm done with this shit Kai. He's my best friend if you love him fucking tell him. I know you're not talking to him Emi has heard him crying your name. You're upsetting him. Stop being a selfish self-absorbed prick and tell him. Or at least talk to him…"

"There's club today correct?" Misaki simply nodded as she was once again absorbed in her book.

Fine. At the end of the day he'll go to club.

"Alright Aichi who's fighting who?" Naoki asks, excited to be able to play. They need to train so Aichi has been assigning them to play different people each day.

"Just… do what you want." He feels emptier than yesterday. It gets worse and worse every day now. He knows he has to break up with Ren too but how? All Ren does is treat him well and it honestly is going smoothly. That's of course excluding Asaka's death stares every time he enters the building. _I'll do it tomorrow _he promises himself. Truth is he's been mentally repeating those same words for the past five days.

He hears the door and looks over to see Misaki entering the door. He's about to say hello when he notices someone walking in behind her.

"K-Kai-Kun!" It was when Kai smiled at him he finally felt okay again.

Sorry guys! Busy school year buuuuttttt I'm going to update every week now! Please leave comments they make me so happy Thanks for reading and giving all of your support!


	11. Chapter 11

So may plan was to never have to put trigger warnings but for some reason my fucked up mind wants to hurt me to precious angels. So warnings for self-harm and mentions of sexual assault. Neither will be described just mentioned.

_His happiness matters more. _Kai had mentally repeated those words all day. He was so ready, so prepared to throw away his feelings five seconds ago so what's the problem? Aichi's _smile. _It would sound ridiculous to anyone else. A seventeen year old boy, who has always been so Hell-bent on only caring about himself, is breaking at the sight of this blue haired boys smile. Kai's mind spirals out of control and he realizes it's time.

"Aichi, may I speak with you?"

"Un!" Aichi is so eager to join Kai he forgets one very important thing: the club. "I'll, um, be right b-back!" Forgetting all responsibilities, Aichi trails behind the brunette. He can feel his heart swell in excitement of hearing Kai's voice once again.

"Aichi," Kai says when they enter the hall, "I-"

"I-I'm s-sorry." The older boy's eyes widen at Aichi apologizing. _Kai's _the asshole. _He's _the one that fucked up. "I d-didn't think. I... I shouldn't have dated your… ex. You probably still lo-," Aichi pauses taking a deep breath and looks at the ground, "love him… B-but Kai-kun I'm breaking up with him tomorrow!" When Aichi looks back up at Kai a look of determination is plastered on his face. Kai has only ever seen the blue haired boy look this serious before fights. This is it. This is his chance.

"Aichi that's not it… Sendou Aichi I-"

"Aichi you're fighting me now! Come on!"

"Un! Kai-kun may we finish this later? I um have to go back." Aichi smiles apologetically and Kai can feel his heart drop.

"Of course it wasn't really important anyway." As Kai turns to leave he becomes sure of one thing: he's never trying that again.

Kai lays on his favorite bench at the park. Maybe if he naps with the bright sun glistening against his face he can forget the pain in his heart right now. His eyes become heavy and he's almost asleep when he hears the sound of his phone.

**Ren: **hey aichi w/ u? cant find him at the gates.

Kai's eyes widen at Ren not being able to find the abused boy. Anything could happen to him. Why wasn't he more careful? _Fuck_. Though the run to the school is fast it feels like years for Kai. In his mind it isn't fast enough. It's easy for him to spot the bright red headed boy pacing back and forth at the gates. His usual cheerful personality is wiped clean and is now covered in fear.

"Kai!" Ren desperately waves his hands at the brunette. "I can't find him!"

They spent three hours walking around town and multiple back and forth texts from Emi until they got the call from Emi.

"He's in the hospital."


	12. Chapter 12

Entering hospitals has always been hard for Kai. It reminds him of the day he lost his parents in a car crash. Though his father died on impact, his mother was brought to the hospital. He can remember the sliver of hope he had for his mom's life while his Aunt brought him to see her. He can also remember that hope being crushed by two simple words: brain dead. That same day his Uncle ordered for the plug to be pulled. But this time was different. He never blamed himself for his parent's death but he does blame himself for Aichi being here. If he had only stayed and walked Aichi home…

"I think this is the room," Ren says, snapping Kai out of his reverie. As they arrive the doctor is leaving the room. Despite the protests of "family only right now," Kai enters the room.

Upon entering he sees Emi desperately attempting to get Aichi to hold a conversation with her, but all she gets are one worded answers. As soon as Kai looks over to Aichi himself his heart hurts. In front of him the blue haired boy stares absentmindedly out the window, his fragile body covered in bandages. His right arm is in a cast, an icepack placed on his ribs, his left eye is black and blue and on his left cheek has stitches. Kai also notes how his left leg is propped up underneath the blankets. What upsets Kai the most, though, are the tears in his eyes. It's easy to tell by anyone who knows Aichi that he wasn't just physically hurt but emotionally too.

"Aichi." Instead of getting a happy "Kai-kun!" or even a simple smile Aichi isn't even glancing at him.

"Please don't look at me," the blue haired boy requests. How could Kai ever not look at Aichi? But more importantly why is he in so much pain and who put him in this pain? The brunette felt an urge to kill. Kai can't remember ever truly being an angry person. Antisocial? Yes. Easily annoyed? Of course. But angry? Rarely. Not until recently when Aichi first started getting hurt again. Now he sees red but he knows Aichi's feelings are more important right now than his petty anger.

Kai rushes to Aichi's bed and, without really thinking, goes to grab his hand. He wants to hold him, tell him it's all okay now, but instead Aichi flinches away.

"Toshiki," he hears Shizuka call to him, "may I speak with you outside?" The brunette only responds with a simple nod, but still swiftly follows her out of the room.

"What happened?" He asks Shizuka and even though he tries to keep calm even he can hear the shake in his voice. The mother leans in closer to Kai attempting to keep her voice as hushed as possible. Kai can see the tears form in her eyes before she speaks again.

"He was raped."

**How to help rape victims** Kai quickly types on his computer as soon as he gets home. What he wants to type is **how to get away with murder** but thinks better of it. The last thing he needs is the police on his case now.

Remind them it's not their fault.

Keep in mind what they've been through.

Suggest counseling and go with them if they request.

Keep distance if they request it.

He'll ask Emi in the morning if Aichi seems to want space or not. For now all he can do is stop himself from walking back to the hospital and sitting outside Aichi's room making sure no one else would touch him.


	13. Chapter 13

_ 3 A.M. was when he heard his phone ring. The only person who would call him at the ungodly time is Miwa. He had grabbed the phone, answering without checking who it was, fully prepared to chew the blonde out. _

_ "Mi-"_

_ "Kai come over." He pulled the phone away from his ear and checked. __**Emi**__._

_ "Wait, Emi what's wrong?" Kai asked, already putting on pants and grabbing his bag to leave. He had to get to Aichi._

_ "Aichi's been getting night terrors but tonight he asked for you when he woke up. He's asleep now but if it happens again…"_

And that's how Kai ended up in the situation he's in now, on the floor of the blue haired boy's room. If you were to ask Kai what Aichi looks like right now, he'll most likely absentmindedly respond with "like an angel." He watches the boy's chest rise up and down peacefully.

"Kai-Kun," the younger calls in his sleep, with a smile placed on his lips.

"Yes?"

"Ka-" Aichi suddenly bolts up and looks at the brunette with wide eyes. _Right_, Kai thinks, _he doesn't know I'm here._

"Eh-Ehhhh?!" His shriek is so loud that Kai can swear America heard it. This is a terrible situation for the older. His saving grace is the orange haired girl who carefully explains the situation to Aichi.

"Oh… I-I'm s-sorry Kai-Kun," Aichi says, "and I'm sorry for waking you Emi." Emi rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips.

"Unless you're in trouble do not EVER scream that loud again. I'm going back to bed now." Emi storms out of the room but not before looking at Kai with a look saying 'good luck.'

"I'm sorry for scaring you Aichi." Aichi looks at Kai desperately waving his hands in front of him.

"No you did nothing wrong! It was my fault." Silence filled the room for a while before Aichi finally fell back to sleep.

It's been an hour and Kai hasn't even tried to sleep. He's too worried the blue haired boy would wake up in fear and he wouldn't be able to comfort him. He stares at his phone, which is way too bright in the pitch-black room, and plays Cray Wars. Kai hears a thump coming from the bed next to him. Aichi's flailing, obviously scared of something. Kai's not sure if this is a night terror or just a nightmare. Is he supposed to wake him up? Should he stand by and wait until it ends? Though the latter seems to be the best option, Aichi's soft-spoken "please stop" makes Kai wake him up. He can't just let him be in pain.

Aichi's eyes flutter open as Kai gently shakes him. He quickly pulls back from Kai's touch and scoots to the end of the bed. It takes him a bit to realize it's Kai, but once he does he lets out a string of apologies.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were them. I thought you were going to…" Aichi stops talking and goes to crying instead. Kai has no clue what to do. He's helpless and he hates it.

"Please hold me," Aichi mumbles in between his tears. Well there is one thing Kai does know: Aichi has to be really out of it to request something like this. Kai still happily obliges, though, and brings himself on the bed to hold him. The brunette can feel his heartbeat speed up as the already sleeping boy lays in his arms. For once Aichi sleeps without nightmares.

**Guys I'm so sorry for the delay some personal stuff came up but I promise a lot of fluff is coming up. Thank you again for reading I love all of you!**


	14. Chapter 14

Waking up in Kai's arms is a dream for Aichi. Actually, he's not entirely that this isn't a dream. This scenario has shown up in his fantasies plenty of times so who's to say for sure that this isn't just another fantasy? Well there's a way to find out. The blue haired boy raises his hand and pokes Kai's cheek. It's a stupid idea in hindsight and it seems even more stupid when his eyes start opening. It suddenly hits Aichi that this is real. What should he do? What would Blaster Blade do? Certainly not freak out, flail a bit, and have eyes wider than the moon, but that's what Aichi does. Even better is that in the process of flailing he smacks Kai in the face.

Kai's first reaction is that this is a night terror again. "Aichi it's just me." Aichi's eyes start to go back to normal and relieved smile forms on the brunettes face. _He's okay_.

"I'm r-really sorry Kai-kun…" He honestly didn't mean to hurt Kai. Actually he didn't plan on doing anything that just occurred. As Aichi starts to calm down he realizes one thing: his broken rib is killing him. As they slept neither thought about it but now it's all he can think about. He whimpers a bit in pain and Kai quickly lets go and moves away.

"What's wrong?"

"My rib."

"Oh I'll… I'll get you ice hold on." On the way down to the kitchen Kai mentally curses himself for being stupid enough to hurt Aichi. Apparently he failed to think during the night. It's hard to when everything you ever wanted is in your arms. Kai can't help but to realize how empty his arms feel now.

The pain in Aichi's rib is small to the pain he feels in his heart right now. He's never going to get that again. That happiness was a once in a lifetime feeling. Kai still loves Ren and he knows it. Aichi lets out a small whimper at the thought of Kai and Ren together.

"Kai-Kun…"

"Yes?" Oh great. This is the second time Kai has caught Aichi pathetically saying his name.

_Fuck it,_ Kai thinks. He can't stop himself this time. Not with how badly this hurts. He looks down at his arms once more before sitting on the edge of his bed. _How do I do this? _

"Aichi I need to talk to you."

No this is it. Kai's leaving Aichi knows it. Last night must have been the breaking point for Kai. The overly clingy blue haired boy obviously made Kai hate him. _I have to apologize._

"I-"

"Aichi I love you." _What?!_

Kai has said those words many times in his head, but saying them out loud feels amazing. But now there's the sudden realization that he might have just fucked everything up. Aichi's silence doesn't help in the least. That's all it takes for the brunette to understand. He gets up ready to walk out until he feels a weak tug on his jacket.

"I-I love you too Kai-Kun. Please d-don't leave me."

Kai has always thought that if they kissed he would initiate it. He would never expect the situation that is happening right now. Aichi kissed him first. The younger pulled Kai down to him and _kissed him_.

They now both felt the same thing: happiness, love, and warmth. Even though the words were already said and the kiss only lasted a few seconds, they could both tell how much they loved each other. They could both feel it.

** Hi guys! Thanks again for the support it means everything to me. If you guys ever want to talk about Kaichi or other ships message me on Tumblr! .com Hi guys! Thanks again for the support it means everything to me. If you guys ever want to talk about Kaichi or other ships message me on Tumblr! .com **


End file.
